


Cherry Cola

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2015 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drawing, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Stiletto Heels, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name is Lola. Merlin can't wait to take her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, it's that summerpornathon time again! For Round 1: the Cross theme.
> 
> This tied for second \o/\o/\o/!! See the rest of the gorgeous art and hot fic over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4472756/chapters/10165877).

 

_Well we drank champagne and danced all night_

_Under electric candlelight_

_She picked me up and sat me on her knee_

_And said dear boy won't you come home with me_

-Lola, The Kinks

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://www.artgroves.tumblr.com)**


End file.
